Escape
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was happy with his life. A great boyfriend, amazing friends, and a loving family. But then he is attacked by a mysterious man and his world crumbles for him. So he leaves home when he, a naturally born male got pregnant with that man's child. What happens when he is re-found by his past. *Being Rewritten* *formally 'Ichigo and Hyou'*
1. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**Hello. This isn't an update cuz I actually don't have one for this ^^; Sorry.**

**This story, as well as many others are now under rewriting and new plotting. so I'm gonna slowly be grinding these stories back out remade and better.**

**This means most of my stories will not be updated for a little while as I work on fixing my older ones so I can finish them... thanks ^^ bye**


	2. Prologue

Knock. Knock. "Ichigo! Time to get up," a voice called as a pale hand swung the maple door open. Golden eyes swept the room and a frown appeared on the owner of those bright eyes' face. "Guess he's already up?" the voice sighed. The albino turned away from the doorway to the messy bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen, still looking for his younger twin. The orange haired twin wasn't in the bathroom, closet, kitchen, or living room. The albino assumed his brother left early for school for some reason, mostly likely to see his boyfriend or something.

The albino with shaggy snow colored hair and bright golden orbs floating in obsidian background strolled onto the school campus, looking around for his brother's brightly hair. "Looking for Ichi?" someone asked. The albino turned to one of his brother's friends, a redhead with wine colored eyes, black tribal tattoos, and hair put up in a pineapple shaped ponytail.  
>"Yeah, seen him Renji?" the albino asked.<br>"He was on the roof with Shuuhei a bit ago… though probably in class now," Renji replied.  
>"Thanks," the albino called as he raced into the building, leaving the red head alone with a scowl.<br>The white haired male slowed as he entered their first class. He saw his brother sitting at a desk, laughing and talking with his black haired boyfriend, Shuuhei. The bad boy had 3 claw marks over his right charcoal eye and tattoos all over that looked like thick barbwire wrapped around his arms and neck. Next to him and Ichigo was a small black haired midget girl with big purple eyes, and a blonde with amused brown eyes and a piano mouth smile. "Ichi!" the albino called.  
>The orange haired male with honey brown eyes turned to his brother and smiled. "Hey Shiro…" He stood, letting his brother hug him. Shiro wouldn't ever openly admit he adored his younger twin, though he thoroughly showed it with his constant hugs. If anyone didn't know them, they would think they were dating. Shiro was just overprotective of his twin after what happened to their mother and felt the need to show his affection a lot just in case he ever lost Ichigo.<p>

"Yo Shiro, can I have my boyfriend back?" Shuuhei asked.

"Awww why? He's my brother," Shiro pouted, but release his brother who went back to the black haired male's side. Ichigo gave his boyfriend of almost a year a kiss on the cheek. Shiro left the little group, going to his own cluster of friends in the back of the class.

One was a freaking giant with his height reaching over 7 feet but he was as thin as a pole with equally lanky limbs. He had long black locks that fell past his shoulders, a black bandana over his left eye with the other a violet color, and a huge ass piano like grin. The next was a bit shorter than the first but still taller than Shiro by a few inches with a more muscular build of a track student. He had bright cotton candy blue hair tussled in a mess similar to a spiky bedhead, feral ocean colored eyes with teal tattoos on the outer corners of them from his 16th birthday a few months back, and a smile of sharp canines.

The other two were shorter than him. The taller of the two was shorter by about half a foot with poreclian flawless skin contrasting his raven colored hair shaggily falling down the back of his neck and huge piercing green eyes. The last was a whole foot shorter than Shiro with lightly paled skin, cold blue eyes, and a wavy chocolate brown bob to his chin. All of them were wearing the school uniform of light gray slacks, white short sleeved button ups, dark navy blue ties, and black dress shoes. The smallest of the group was also wearing a similar blue sweater over his shirt and the green eyed male had a light gray jacket on. Shiro went and sat down with them, greeting them all.

A short amount of time passed before the bell rung and everyone reported to their seats as their cheerful blonde teacher came in, his grin hidden by his fan. "Hello class~" he greeted.

"Hello Urahara-sensei," the class chorused back.

"I hope everyone has their homework~" the teacher chuckled as the students got their things out and he came around to collect.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed, tugging his coat a bit closer as he walked home from his late shift at the grocery store where he currently worked. It was beyond chilly and he was starting to regret not bringing a heavier coat. He rubbed his hands together, frowning as he could see his breath in the air. He glanced up at the bright full moon, smiling slightly. At least it wasn't pitch black like most nights. The oranget couldn't help but yawn softly, just wanting to get home so he could crash in his bed and sleep before school in the morning. Despite the silence of the street, he didn't hear the footsteps behind him, too exhausted to notice.<br>Until a hand came to cover his mouth and he was dragged from the safety of the street into an alleyway. No one heard his muffled screams or saw the blood splattered across the once clean alley walls and ground. No one knew what happened there except for Ichigo and his attacker.

* * *

><p>"Hey Shiro," a voice called. The albino turned to the black haired male who came up to him.<br>"Hey Shuuhei" Shiro greeted, his eyebrow furrowing as he wondered where Ichigo was. He normally came to school early to hang out and make out with his boyfriend. "Where's Ichi?"  
>"... I was about to ask the same thing... I thought he was walking with you..." Shuuhei responded.<br>"What?" Shiro's eyes went wide. Where the hell could Ichigo be?  
>"Calm down, maybe I just missed him or something," the black haired male waved off, though Shiro could see he was worried too.<p>

Ichigo hadn't been in class and no one had seen him all day. He was just gone without a note or a trace. The police were called and they looked but they couldn't find him. The teen had just up and disappeared, like the wind and left his twin half broken and his boyfriend in horrible tears. No one could heal either of their hearts, despite the hardest efforts.

**The lines show biggish timeskips**

**This is "Ichigo and Hyou" prologue rewritten =3 It's longer, better detailed, and all around better written =3 I'm kind of proud of it xD Though it's not the best I have ever done it's still pretty good without changing too much =D**

**I do hope you enjoyed the story so far**

**And in case I didn't do a good job**

**Ichigo's friends: Renji, Shuuhei, Rukia, Shinji**

**Shiro's friends: Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Tensa**

**So please review thanks ^^**


End file.
